The Bachelor Button
by Vexitoire
Summary: It was his worst nightmare. He had gotten a bachelor button, and along with it, a task. The Task: get married before the next Valentine’s Day. The girl: Hyuuga Hinata. SasuHina AU
1. Bachelor Button

**Bachelor Button**

**By: Vexitoire**

**Prologue – Bachelor Button**

He was at the height of his bachelorhood. At age 28, Uchiha Sasuke prided himself in the fact that whenever he walked the streets of Konoha, women were bowing down before him.

Somewhat.

Sasuke had everything every girl always wanted. Money, the looks, and power. It was not just the corporate power that had run through his family. But also the power that came with being the most powerful man in Konoha.

Ah, yes. Life was sweet.

He ran his right hand through his spiky black hair as he sat in his office. His onyx eyes scanned the planner before him and his eyes fell on a certain day.

Valentine's Day.

He grimaced. Oh how he hated it. He would be showered with gifts from his countless admirers; flowers, candy, clothes, you name it, he got it. It was the only bad this about being a Sex God to these women. Every year he had to deal with disposing of these gifts. What's worse was that the dreaded holiday was only a day away and he had not made any precautions.

Crap.

-

Flowers were always given to him every year.

Red roses for love, white roses for true love, yellow roses for friendship, and black roses for "the end". He mostly received red and white roses from his admirers. But they didn't mean anything to him.

And then there was the dreaded Bachelor button. Sasuke smirked. He remembered a few years ago when a colleague had been given one for Valentine's Day. Bachelor buttons come with a task. That task is to marry before the next Valentine's Day.

It had worked out for his colleague, somewhat. But the idea of spending the rest of your life with someone you've probably not known for too long wouldn't appeal to anybody.

Sasuke sat on the black couch in his condo, reading a magazine. Lamenting every moment that came closer to morning. He was up extremely early, dressed in only his red satin pajama bottoms.

He decided that the longer he was awake, the faster he could dispose of the gifts. One at a time as they came.

It was 7:00 am when the doorbell rang. Sasuke set his magazine aside and rose to the door. He waited for a few moments, making sure that no one was there before he opened the door.

It was a simple red rose bouquet, set in a crystal vase. It didn't look too bad, so he decided that this was probably something he could keep. As he bent down to retrieve the flowers, something caught his eye.

It was blue.

In the middle of the elegant bouquet was a simple blue flower that brought so much unimaginable terror to Sasuke.

It was a Bachelor button.

**End of Prologue**

**A/N: **Just a little bit of crack-y goodness

**Vexitoire**


	2. Yellow Roses

**Bachelor Button**

**By: Vexitoire**

**Chapter 1: Yellow Rose**

If this was distress, Sasuke never wanted to feel it again. He grit his teeth as he walked down the city streets of Konoha.

He had lived the easy life for quite a while; everything was planned out for him the day he was born. But things had changed when his brother had moved away to study abroad.

Now he had taken over the company and he had thought that things were smooth sailing from there.

Then he gets… _this_.

That stupid flower! Sasuke still wanted to embrace his bachelorhood. But now he had to find a girl, that way he would be set before the next Valentine's Day.

The spiky-haired Uchiha was ranting inside his head that he was not paying any attention to what was happening around him. Amazing that he did not run into anyone.

Maybe he should find out who was the _idiot_ that sent him those flowers in the first place. Then he could sue their pants off. That'd teach them to mess with Uchiha Sasu-

"Oof!"

Ooo, spoke too soon.

The Uchiha lost his balance and was a little shaky on his feet but thankfully he did not fall. He looked down and saw an indigo-haired woman on the ground.

It took a while before he processed it all in his brain.

_She hit me!_

Sasuke fumed. _She's probably some fangirl. But they aren't so stupid as to collide into me!_

The woman stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry about that." He voice was timid, yet oddly familiar. She looked up and smiled at him. Sasuke's heart stopped.

Those opalescent orbs, that beautiful skin, and long indigo tresses.

_She's beautiful, but I think I've met her before…_

"Sasuke?" the woman asked him, gazing up at him worriedly.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked dumbly, still not back to his senses.

"It's me Hinata Hyuuga. Remember?" the woman smiled. "We when to high school together."

Ahh, yes Hinata Hyuuga. She was a very shy girl, as Sasuke had recalled. She was not very smart but nor was she stupid. She was in a few of his classes but Sasuke never really took notice of her.

_Now that I think about it, she's perfect?_ Sasuke was almost giddy. She was beautiful, kind (if he remembered correctly) and not as overbearing as his fangirls. She was also the heir to the… Hyuuga… Corporation….

Okay, maybe she was not perfect. Sasuke didn't think that marrying the heir to the Uchiha's rival company would be a very smart move. The Uchiha walked away from the Hyuuga in a dazed-like fashion, deaf to the Hyuuga's words.

-

The day had just begun, and Sasuke's office was avalanched with various chocolates and flowers. The Uchiha chuckled; normally the media tracked his every move, loving juicy gossip about the Uchiha's love life. Apparently they had not heard of him receiving a bachelor button yet.

Sasuke leaned back in his leather chair. Though he knew that Hinata was not a possible candidate for marriage, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

There was something about her that Sasuke felt like no other girl had. He sighed. In Sasuke's mind, she was the ideal person for his to spend the rest of his life with, needless of whether to not he knew anything about her. But it was a lost cause; for all he knew Hinata probably was already engaged to some lucky idiot.

Sasuke tensed. Hinata? With someone else? If there was something Sasuke Uchiha wanted he got it, screw company politics. He wanted Hinata, damnit, and he was going to have her.

…

…

….Did he just admit to that?

Mental Note: Arrange for another appointment to the Psychiatrist.

Sasuke sighed and laid his head on his desk. This was going to be a long day.

-

That was it! This was the last straw!

It was already the end of the day yet Sasuke could not get Hinata out of his head. Obsessed much? There was only one thing to do…

He had to make his move. Sasuke smiled and picked up the phone.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop?"

-

Hinata was giggling as she walked into her office. It had been a very productive meeting and now Hinata could pack up and get read to head home to her apartment and to her kitty. As she walked to her desk, something at the foot of her chair caught her eye.

_For my beautiful Angel._

_Your Admirer_

It was a bouquet of yellow roses.

**End of Chapter One**

Muahaha~

**Vexitoire**


	3. An Interlude

**The Bachelor Button**

**By: Vexitoire**

**Chapter 2: An Interlude**

(In other words, I can't find the right flower to use for this chapter)

-

It was all over the news the next day:

"HYUUGA HEIRESS: ENGAGED!"

"LOVE AFFAIR? SUDDEN HYUUGA ENGAGEMENT!"

And the likes.

Hinata was sleeping soundly in her room in her large apartment when her father had awoken her with a phone call at 7 in the morning. And it was her day off too.

He called, asking her about her engagement and why he had **not **be informed of it ahead of time. There was so much planning to do! If he had actually seen this coming then he wouldn't be as stressed as he was now! He mumbled something about having to get a tailor, talk to a wedding planner, and come up with ideas for the honeymoon before hanging up the phone.

Hyuuga Hiashi wanted his daughter's wedding to be _perfect_.

The Hyuuga heiress's eye widened. _An engagement?_ She got out of bed, walking around and dressing herself in a daze. Just as she was getting ready to go brush her teeth, her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, burst into her room.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Her cousin didn't look too well. He was in a frenzy; he was talking so fast his words were slurred together, he looked like he hadn't had enough sleep, and his hair was not in its normal neat pony tail. Hinata knew something was wrong.

"Neji-, Neji-, NEJI-NII-SAN!" A very uncharacteristic shout from Hinata finally caused her older cousin to calm down, like she had expected it would.

"Here!" he passed newspaper after newspaper into his younger cousin's arms. "Look!" The Heiress's eyes widened in shock (and terror) as she read the headlines. _So this was what Otou-san was talking about!_

"N-Neji-nii-san? What is this about? Why does the press think that I'm getting married?

"Err well…" Neji's eyes looked everywhere but at Hinata as he handed the TV remote to her. "See for yourself."

Hinata looked skeptically at her cousin before pressing the power button on the remote and the dark screen of the television set in her room lit up.

A very flustered Neji was seen outside the building of the Hyuuga Corperation with a bouquet of bright yellow roses in his hands. Hinata assumed that this was after she had found the flowers in her office and asked for Neji to dispose of them.

The camera-men and the reporters immediately came down on him like hounds; they knew something was up.

"_Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san! A word please?"_

"_Why are you holding a bouquet of roses?"_

"_Who are those roses for?"_

Neji looked around from one camera to the next. Normally he was able to hold his composure when faced with the media. But with all the questions that were being thrown at him, the fact that was trying to get rid of some flowers that no one were supposed to find out about, _and_ his growing dislike for whomever had sent said roses, had caused his normal thinking capacity to decrease…dramatically.

"_Uh…"_ Neji replied back ineloquently. _"These roses were found in my cousin's office."_

"_But why are the roses yellow?"_

"_Do you know who gave them to your cousin?"_

"_Why are you throwing them away?"_

There was a slight pause as the reporters waited for Neji to answer them. But a dull silence, pierced only by the flashing of cameras, lulled over them.

"_Wait! I remember! Yellow roses can signify sunlight!"_ came the voice of one reporter.

"_Ah yes! Sunny flowers for the Sunshine of the Hyuuga Company?"_ There were murmurs of agreement between the reporters. Despite being a pretty strong businesswoman, Hyuuga Hinata was a favorite of the media for a gentle personality and kind words.

"_But were the roses for Valentine's Day?"_

"_Hyuuga-san! Did you give those to Hinata-san?"_

"_Did she reject your feelings?"_

"_Is that why you're throwing them away?"_

"_Wait WHAT?"_ Neji broke out of his momentarily stupor. _"No! I do not like Hinata that way!"_

"_Are you saying that you don't think your cousin is pretty?"_

"_I'm sure she is a pretty sought-after woman!"_

"_No, I don't think she's ugly or anything," _Neji responded lamely,_ "Someone else gave them to her!"_

"_Do you know who it is?_

"_Were there more bouquets?"_

"_No I don't!" _Neji growled out. _"But when I do, I will kill whomever did!"_ The camera didn't much to extenuate the murderous glint that gleamed in the Hyuuga's eyes.

One of the reporters suddenly lunged forward, his hand diving into the yellow flowers. Neji, who was momentarily distracted by the mention of the one _unlucky_ person that had given Hinata flowers, had not noticed what the reporter was doing.

"_Look a note!" _That reporter's hand reemerged from the bouquet with a small card in his hand. He had a very triumphant smile on his face. All the other reporters and cameramen crowded around the small white card in an attempt to get a better look at it.

"_What does it say?"_

"_For my beautiful Angel… That all I can read. The second line probably had gotten wet from the water and it smudged!"_

"_These flowers are from the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" _One reporter turned away from the small group around the card and his attention was focused on Neji.

"_Hyuuga-san! Did Hinata-san ask for you to throw away these flowers?"_

"_Um… yes."_ Neji replied slowly, in a daze. He hadn't noticed the card there.

"_Studies __**have**__ shown that when men get Yamanaka Flowers is when they are proposing."_

"_For Hinata-san to want to get rid of these flowers mean that she must be hiding something!"_ All attention turned back to the Hyuuga that was cornered by the press.

"_Is Hinata-san is engaged?"_

"_Yes,"_ The Hyuuga responded immediately, not really thinking about what he said before he had said it. He really needed to get back inside the building. Immediately the chatter of the reporters intensified. Neji froze on the spot, suddenly realizing the repercussions for his words. "_What? Wait! No-"_

Neji was swallowed up by the reporters and the cameramen as questions of _"Who is it? Who is it?"_ filled the air.

The scene of the media attacking Neji had disappeared and been replaced with the smiling face of the news broadcaster in the studio appeared on the screen.

"_Well you saw it here, folks! Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga Corporation has confirmed that their beloved heiress is engaged! Check back after the traffic report as we run down a list of the possible fiancés!"_

-

"Nii-san!" the loud outburst could be heard throughout the Hinata's entire apartment complex, followed by another strangled cry.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama!" The heiress's eyes narrowed. Neji only used that suffix when he was trying to get away with something.

"We need to figure out who gave you those flowers before the press does and blows it out of proportions!" he suddenly said, in an attempt to quell Hinata's anger.

The Hyuuga woman sighed. "Of course. But I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed away from the press for now, Neji-nii-san. I'm going to call Ino-chan."

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I'm not much of a humor person. So this chapter might come off as a bit… stupid.

This was a lot longer than I intended, but was fun to write.

…Sasuke hasn't seen the news yet… has he? Don't you just love the media?

**Vexitoire**


End file.
